


Pieces of Us

by abraxos_sniffing_flowers



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I got inspired by another fic, and now unironically ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_sniffing_flowers/pseuds/abraxos_sniffing_flowers
Summary: Ivanick Shu-Ra. Proud Mogadorian Soldier.Maggie Hoyle. Second Loric Garde.Kidnapping, poems, and a very frustrated Adam Sutekh.~Or that one where Twovanick happens.





	Pieces of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Myriad Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595711) by [CarnivorousMoogle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivorousMoogle/pseuds/CarnivorousMoogle). 



**I**

  


“In the front,” the redheaded teen insisted as she ducked past the captive, swinging the SUV’s back door open and hoisting herself to sit sideways and watch him.

  


“I don’t take orders from you, Loric,” the boy spat back, glare set on her. She scowled and moved a hand to push her glasses up her nose, before settling both of her hands on her hips.

  


“You’ll listen to that order. I refuse to let you sit behind me when you had a gun to my head an hour ago. Get in the front seat.” Her voice annoyed him. It was an odd mix of Scottish and British that made her sound like she was talking down to him. He hated it, hated her.

  


He moved to attack her but was slow from being knocked out earlier. The girl,  _Maggie_ he thought with a scowl, kicked him away with strength that someone of her small stature shouldn’t be able to achieve. He stumbled back to be caught by Adam, who just looked tired of both of them.

  


“Both of you can sit in the back if you distrust each other so much, but we need to get on the road. Two, move over.”

  


“Maggie,” she corrected as she grudgingly obliged him, moving to the other seat, as close to the window as possible. Ivan got in, glaring maliciously at them both. How dare they kidnap him. Adam, a runt and a traitor, and Number Two who was, well,  _Number Two._ He hated both of them.

  


“My father’ll get you, you know that. What can you do to stop him?” Two seemed to contemplate before turning to him.

  


“Right now, not a lot. But I can protect Three, who protects Four, who protects Five and so on. I may not be the first of us to die, but I’ll make damn sure that your people take a hell of a long time to finish us off.”

  


“Maybe you should have thought of that before you made that post, as if we wouldn’t have found it,” Maggie narrows her eyes but she doesn’t respond. He is right and she knows it.

  


“How’d they find that anyway?” Adam chimes in before he had two extraterrestrial almost-teens attempting to gouge out each others eyeballs in the back seat. “I hid it really well.” Ivan smiles maliciously and throws a sideways glance at Two. Adam regrets asking when he responds.

  


“Someone answered the post. Said ‘ _we are here’._ We tracked the original post back to her,” he motioned to Two sitting frozen in her seat. But she smiled at him, scarily saccharine. “What?”

  


“You’re soldiers are going to die. Your stupid soldiers are going to attempt to kill whoever they caught and guess what? It’ll rebound. So, asshat, have fun with that,” she turns away from him, done talking.

 

 

**II**

  


“I want you to teach me Mogadorian,” Maggie asks him quietly. They were sitting in a run-down pub in Detroit, waiting for Adam to get their food and attempting not to overheat. They had been in the car for six hours and were both red in the face and sweating like hell.

  


“You want me to do what?” Ivan can’t help be shocked. A Loric learning Mogadorian was unheard of. Adam slid into the seat next to him.

  


“I just… have this unshakeable hunch that I’ll need it.” Maggie slides her plate away from Adam. If anyone looked close enough they would notice she did not use her hands. In the past 10 months they had been travelling, Maggie had developed her first proper legacy as well as the expected telekinesis and was taking every possible opportunity to practice.

  


“Clairvoyant hunch or regular, human hunch?” Ivan asks with a raised eyebrow. Maggie sets her fierce, forest green eyes on him and twirled a steak knife in her hand.

  


“I don’t know. The clairvoyance is new so don’t be such a condescending dick about it. Either way, I would rather be safe than sorry. Now, are you going to teach me or not?”

  


“Why can’t Adam do it?” Ivan threw a glance to his brother, silently watching in interest.

  


“Adam is the only one of us able to drive. You  _can_ speak Mogadorian, right?” Ivan nods. “Well then you can start as soon as we’re back in the car, okay?” Maggie turned to the parmigiana in front of her, digging in.

  


Adam smiled, watching the two banter back and forth over lunch. It had taken them a while, but Ivan was quickly changing his opinion on Lorics. Adam had a feeling it had everything to do with the petite redhead sitting across from him.

  


**III**

  


”Adam, you need to slow down and stop hitting every pothole in the road before I stab your brother with a needle,” Maggie said through clenched teeth, all her concentration going toward sewing closed the bullet hole in Ivan’s shoulder. Her hands weren't shaky, but it was not easy to stitch close wounds when you are moving at 120 kilometres per hour and every pothole is insistent on getting in the way.

  


“You need to close your own bullet wound first, Maggie,” Ivan glanced worriedly at the injury in question, blood flowing profusely from just above her knee. He winces as slides the needle back through his skin.

  


“I’m fine, it’s just a graze.”

  


“Tell that to the seat you’re bleeding on,” Maggie sews another stitch, blatantly ignoring him now. He put a hand over where hers rests on his shoulder. “I did not get shot so you could die from stubbornness. Fix your leg, Maggie.” She meets his eyes. Soulless black versus emerald green. He moves his hand to push her slowly slipping glasses back up her nose. “Fix your leg or… or I’ll rip out these stitches.” Maggie continues glaring at him.

  


Eventually, surprisingly, she listens to his words and leans away from him, handing him the needle she had been threading through his arm. Maggie picks up the cloth and small, clean pliers that lay on the middle seat.

  


Ivan watches with fear and awe as she places the cloth in her mouth and —without hesitation— uses the pliers to find the lodged bullet. She doesn’t scream, or cry, and she hardly flinches. It was almost scary.

  


Maggie spits the cloth out, drop the pliers and bullet and begins to clean and stitch the wound, wrapping it in bandages when she finishes it up. Maggie stretches her leg with a pronounced grimace before turning back to him.

  


“Hardcore,” Maggie smirks at the comment and leans back towards him, takingback the needle that he hadn’t trusted himself enough to actually use. She continued to suture.

**IV**

  


”I have a plan,” Maggie leaned forward between the seats to talk to both brothers. They both respond by quirking an eyebrow, scarily alike. “We’re going to kill and resurrect me,” she uses her telekinesis to steady the wheel when Adam’s hands slip in shock.

  


“And  _why_ exactly would we want to do that?” Adam asks.

  


“I just have a feeling I need to do this.”

  


“Clairvoyant hunch?” Adam asks calmly.

  


“Clairvoyant hunch,” Maggie confirms with a nod. Ivan looks uneasy at the thought.

  


The brothers share a look and Adam sighs.

  


“How?”

  


**V**

  


”Remember; a minute, less than, if possible. We just need to fracture the charm, so to speak, nothing more,” Adam nods at Maggie, preparing the defibrillator that he and Ivan had stolen from a park area the previous day. She had said the same thing five times in the last hour, as if he hadn’t heard any of it each time. Maggie turns to Ivan on her other side and passes her pendant up over her hair, lays a kiss on it and places it in Ivan’s open palm. He closed his fist around it.

  


“If something goes wrong and/or you lose this pendant, I will haunt you from the grave, are we clear Shu Ra?”

  


“As crystal, Hoyle,” he places the pendant around his own neck and shoots her a pointed look. She nods and closes her eyes, satisfied by the gesture.

  


“Ready?” Adam turns the machine on and Ivan gets his watch ready.

  


“Ready.” Adam presses the metal paddles to her chest and presses the button.

  


A sound like that of a broken squeaky toy comes from Maggie and she falls back onto the grass. Adam checks her pulse and nods to Ivan. The clock starts. Ivan unconsciously taps a tattoo on Maggie’s unmoving knee and Adam turns the defibrillator’s power up as the pair wait.

  


“Now?” Ivan holds a hand up at the question and begins to count down with his fingers.

  


“3, 2, 1… now,” Adam repeats the process and Maggie bolts up into Ivan’s chest, who tugs her heaving form closer to him as her breathing slowly begins to level out. Adam stands and walk away to hide the defibrillator under a bench. He turns back to observe the pair. Ivan ran his hand up and down Maggie’s back as he whispered to her, their foreheads merely inches apart. His other hand rested on her waist, as if to stop her from tilting too far away. Adam let a wry smile cross his face as he approached them. He gets back to them to hear Maggie speak.

  


“I swear on Lore’s name, we are not doing that again,” she pulls away from Ivan, laying back on the grass with her head in her hands.

  


“We aren’t going to, but we do need to leave now,” Maggie reaches a hand up, which Ivan uses to haul her to her feet, resting a hand on the small of her back when she wobbles, unsurprisingly unstable.

  


“Give the previously dead girl a second. Bloody hell,” Maggie slips the curse in under her breath as she takes shaky, baby-giraffe like steps towards the parked SUV sitting idly in the street. The two men follow at the same pace, letting Maggie hold onto their shoulders. To anyone, they would just look like some drunk students on the way home. They would all prefer if no one saw them at all though.

  


They got back to the car, thankfully unsighted, Adam rounding to sit in the drivers seat as Ivan gently lifts Maggie into the backseat, where she sprawled across the leather and fell asleep. Ivan closed the door and climbed into the passengers seat, catching Adam’s knowing look.

  


“What?”

  


“Nothing, nothing, just the way you act towards her,” Adam puts the car into gear and drives, focused on the road. “You gonna give her back that pendant?”

  


“When she wakes up,” Adam shoots a shit eating grin at Ivan. “What?”

  


“Smitten.” Ivan lets out a laugh full of mirth.

  


“I am not smitten.”

  


“If you say so, Ivan.” 

  


The sun begins to rise behind them. Ivan watches through the rearview mirror as the sun lights up the redhead’s curls and makes her freckles glow. Looking at her, he couldn’t say his words were fully honest.

  


**VI**

 

“I’m just saying it’s a bad idea and I don’t feel safe partaking in it. They’d shoot me on sight. Besides, there’s three of you, I’m sure my physical presence is unnecessary,” Rex scowled at her.

  


“Nah, I reckon it’s pretty necessary,” Maggie shot him a vulgar gesture and a Mogadorian insult.

  


When Adam had dragged Rex back to their temporary base in New Mexico and asked her to stitch him up she had been trepidatious but had done anyway (albeit with enough swear words to have both conscious Mog’s flinching). He had woken up, seen her and started cursing her out in Mogadorian. He had recoiled when she had cursed him right back.

  


Now, Rex owed her for keeping him alive. Not that he would admit it.

  


“I’m not going. I’m not dying until I’m ready,” she shoots a harsh glare and cuts Ivan off as he opens his mouth, “I’ve made your earpieces, the tech is ready. I’m almost past the security firewall anyway. Just… I’m not stepping foot in that base and if you know what’s good for you, you won’t make me,” she sent a pointed look at Rex. He holds his hands up in surrender.

  


“Fine. You don’t have to go in. But you need to be close to the base just in case,” Ivan steps in before Maggie could gouge Rex’s eyes out.

  


“Fine.” Three nods answer her and she goes back to hacking at the firewall.

  


**VII**

 

“Alright, we all know the plan. Rex, you’re gonna take us in yelling traitor. You go back on Maggie’s signal so we can release the chimæra. We stick together if anything goes wrong, got it? Ready?” Ivan nodded absently, but his eyes were on Maggie. She could fight just as well as he could but they had always got out together. Anxiety welled in his stomach at the thought of never seeing her again. 

 

They split to get ready and Ivan watches as Maggie goes back to her computers. He follows after a moment and lays a gentle hand on her wrist, making her look up at him. He can’t help but notice the way the sunlight catches the frames of her glasses and the gold flecks in her eyes.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I talk to you… alone?” She nods and follows him into the other room of the vacant motel they had been occupying since leaving New Mexico. Maggie closes the door behind her and turns to find him pacing up and back across the room.

 

“You okay, Ivan? Or are you replacing fighting for pacing as your new primary form of exercise.” He was too wound up to even crack a small smile.

 

“I’m worried about you,” at the concerned look on her face he elaborates, “it’s just, we’ve always fought side by side and I know you can handle yourself but this is an entire base of people literally on Earth to kill you and you’ll be by yourself and— and I just… I just don’t want you getting hurt because… because…”

 

“Because why Ivan?” Her green eyes followed him and for the first time since he’d known her, she looked as though she genuinely didn’t know the answer. Despite how agitated he was, he did notice the way her head tilted a bit and how her red hair spilled over her shoulder in fiery waves. 

 

“Because… uh… oh _fuck it_ ,” with that Ivan moves closer to her and grabs her face, pulling her in and kissing her. She freezes in shock and he pulls away sheepishly. “Sorry, I just-“ she unfreezes and grabs his collar, pulling him back to her lips, one of her hands fisting in his hair.

 

The kiss made him think of _Annabel Lee_. Maggie had found it while they were one the run in Wales just before they moved across to America, in some old library. She had read it for hours until he asked what was in it. She had read it to him and he hadn’t gotten why she was so entranced. 

 

_Wouldn’t you wish for more time with someone you loved as much as that?_ she had asked him. He had scoffed and turned away. 

 

He suddenly understood it now with perfect clarity as he held her close, one hand buried in her hair, the other wrapped around her back. He would give everything and anything to make sure that this wasn’t going to be the last time he saw her. Nothing would ever be too much.

 

 

**VIII**

  
“You just need to pull it out, Ivan. You can leave the staunching to me,” Ivan looks queasily at her shoulder blade, where a large and bloody fragment of steel stuck out.

  


The mission had gone south when Maggie’s leg had started burning. She hadn’t made a sound, but the heat from the branding had set her pant leg — as well as the long grass around her — on fire. Ivan had been made to retreat and leave Rex and Adam behind to get the chimæra. He had found her pinned down by enemies. Those soldiers had died very, very quickly.

  


“You can’t see or touch it, so sorry if I’m not too confident in your ability to gauge the situation. Are you sure you can even stitch it shut if you can’t reach it,” Maggie smirks at the comment.

  


“Who said anything about having to reach it, because I didn’t. Will you just-“ Maggie yelps in surprise and pain when Ivan steps forward again and pulls the steel out. Ivan watched in disgusted awe as she uses telekinesis to hold a cloth to her back.

  


Maggie threads the string with her real hands before telekinetically raising the needle to where she had moved the cloth away. She began to sew, eyes closed as her real hands mimed the action of the needle.

  


“I’m disturbed by the fact you aren’t visibly in pain.”

  


“I’ve had scars burned into my skin, been shot multiple times, died, etcetera, etcetera. My pain tolerance is insane at this point. Stitches are nothing.” The phone beside her vibrates and she answers to Adam yelling down the line.

  


“Turn on the news,” Adam hangs up and Ivan turns the TV on. Maggie hobbles to her feet, wincing when she applies pressure to her leg. He holds an arm out to support her. She gives him a grateful smile and turns to the news report on TV. 

  


Two photo’s rolled across the screen along with video footage from the report the anchor was reading from. _Reports are coming through that just minutes ago, a supposed attack has occurred at Chicago’s John Hancock Centre. The penthouse apartment erupted into flames earlier this evening, however it is unknown whether anyone was inside. The apartment belongs to a Mister Sandor Worthington and his nephew Stanley. Local authorities are declaring the blaze to be a terrorist attack and are not ruling anything out right now._

 

Ivan watched as Maggie’s heart broke. The look on her face told him that she knew those people and that they knew her. He does the best thing he can and turns the TV off, pulling her into his arms.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Maggie shakes her head and pulls herself closer to his chest, hiding her face in his neck. He lets his lips rest in her hair and just holds her there for as long as she needs.

 

 

**IX**

 

“You know, you’re going to break down the concrete with all that pacing, Maggie,” Ivan laid across the couch they had found while they were setting up in the Baltimore factory, throwing an old tennis ball up and down.

 

“Not possible,” Maggie scoffs, biting her nails.

 

“Neither was converting me, and you did that pretty well. Besides, you should be resting your leg.”

 

“You took the couch,” he sat up and motioned to the empty space beside him, raising his eyebrow. She glared at him.

 

“Come on, Maggie. Pacing isn’t helping anyone and all it does it hurt your leg more,” she watched him for a second before approaching and straddling him. “What?”

 

“You’re cute when your worried,” his lip quirks and his arms wrap around her waist.

 

“And you’re cute all the time, Maggie,” she kisses him slowly, her cold hands wrapping around his neck and sending a chill down his spine. She leaned further into him when he started running his hands up and down her back.

 

They were interrupted by the sound of a truck pulling up outside. Maggie kissed him one last time before standing up and grabbing her ring daggers. He reached for the gun at his hip and stood, aiming it at the door.

 

The door slid open and nearly a dozen animals ran in, followed by a group of five people, his brother included. They lowered their weapons and took in the scene in front of them. All of them looked frazzled and on edge, as though they had just escaped by the skin of their teeth. And John Smith stared at him like he was ready to light Ivan on fire.

 

“John, Sarah, Sam and Malcolm, this is my brother, Ivan and Number Two, but you can just call her Maggie,” John’s suspicious look shifts to Maggie and she pulls her pendant out of her shirt and raises her eyebrow at him. He sighs and turns back to Adam, distrust still laced through his features.

 

 

  
**X**

 

“You know, Malcom offered me a job today,” Maggie whispers as they lay in bed one night. The war had ended months ago and everyone had gone their seperate ways. Ivan and Adam had both decided to work at conversion in Alaska, and this was one of the rare times he could get away to go south and come see her where she was in California.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Asked me to teach English at the Academy despite the fact that I never went to high school,” Ivan kisses her head and rubs her side.

 

“I pretty sure you read more books than the average American high school student while we were on the run and I’m pretty sure one of them was a book on books. Plus, you’re kind of a super genius. You’ll be fine. The kids won’t see you coming.”

 

“They offered Nine a job as a PE teacher, which is unsurprising. He thought it was hilarious though. He’s gonna torture those kids I swear.”

 

“Babe, as much as I love hearing about what’s been going on in your life, I would rather not have Nine mentioned in our bed,” Maggie leaned up on an elbow and looked down at him, her green eyes darker than normal.

 

“Mhm, I’m definitely sure we could find better uses for our mouths than talking right now.” Ivan looks her up and down.

 

“Agreed,” Maggie giggled as he tackled her back into the sheets.

 

**XI**

 

“How are you so excited on a Monday morning, Miss Hoyle?” One of her students asked as she handed out copies of _Romeo and Juliet_ , whistling a soft tune as she went. She finished handing them out and stood at the front of the classroom, where most of her students were waiting for her answer.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, Lainey, but my boyfriend is coming down from Alaska. It’ll be the first time we’ve seen each other since I started teaching here,” the girls in the room made a “awww” noise but were drowned out by a shout.

 

“Hoyle’s getting laid tonight!” Maggie turned to the boy who yelled it.

 

“And Lofton is getting detention with Professor Nine tonight. Now, _Romeo and Juliet_ , as we know takes place in Verona and is a story about love and heartbreak…”

 

~

 

“How’d the date go last night, Miss Hoyle?” Yvette asks excitedly as Maggie walks into the room, a slight spring in her step as she hands out copies telekinetically.

 

“Well we’re now engaged so I’d say it went well,” she says casually, watching as her words dawned on her student’s faces. They all began cheering, hooting and clapping, so loud Nine appeared a second later. Maggie shooed him away and silenced her students so they could get started reading the play, a smile on her face and a diamond on her finger.

 

**XII**

 

“To begin my speech, I would just like to say that when Maggie and I first kidnapped Ivan, I don’t think either of us could have foreseen this ending, but at the same time, I think that maybe this moment was destiny and I’m so thankful to my brother that I am able to stand up here and congratulate him on marrying the love of his life. Lore knows it took you long enough,” Ivan and Maggie laughed, leaning into each other. “And the same goes to the beautiful and strong woman sitting next to you. Maggie, you make Ivan better and I know that he will treat you with all the love and respect that you deserve. If he doesn’t, I think he’ll have a lot of angry aliens to deal with,” the entire rest of the Garde nod, warning looks crossing their faces before transforming back into smiles when Ivan nods.

 

“So, with that, I would like to announce, for their first dance as a married couple; Ivan and Maggie Shu Ra.” The crowd cheers as Adam motions for them.

 

They glide around the floor, holding each other tight, foreheads pressed together, whispering and giggling and kissing as the danced. Ivan was smiling like the sun (which was weird as heck) and Maggie had happy tears in her eyes (weirder still) as the moved.

 

They finally had their happily ever after.


End file.
